One of the major concerns of the motor vehicle industry is to produce lighter weight, more energy and more cost efficient automobiles. Consequently, much work has been done to develop plastics with sufficient strength and durability to replace many of the metal components of motor vehicles, including structural support parts. A reinforced plastic part must possess structural strength and integrity equivalent to a metal component while simultaneously reducing its weight at equal, or preferably, lower cost. Therefore, development of high strength structural composites has been directed to upgrading molding products such as SMC, BMC and TMC.
As mentioned previously, these composites have other applications and have found utility in the commercial and domestic plumbing markets where one piece shower and/or bath installations are produced which offer construction labour and cost savings.
SMC is a composite material and usually comprises crosslinkable polymeric resin, most often unsaturated polyester resin; styrene monomer, plus catalyst; particulate filler, such as calcium carbonate; chopped glass fiber reinforcement; and various other additives in minor amounts, such as pigments and other modifiers.
The manufacture of SMC begins by laying the paste comprising all ingredients except the glass fibers, on a bottom carrier or release sheet, i.e., a film. The glass fibers are poured on top of the resin. More paste is poured over the glass fibers. A top carrier release sheet is laid down, and the edges of the top and bottom sheets are folded over to form a sandwich. The film and hence the composite is then kneaded to mix the glass fibers and the paste. The sandwich is then festooned (folded back and forth in a continuous fashion) into a bin and stored for up to about 14 days to cure or mature. Satisfactory results may be obtainable after as little as 2.5 days, but often more time is required. During this time the viscosity of the composite increases significantly (approximately ten fold).
At the end of the curing period, the carrier release films, top and bottom are stripped away, the solidified SMC is cut and put into a heated press. In roughly one minute or less, out comes a semi-finished product, such as an auto part, for example, an automobile hood.
TMC is produced by a different machine and process than that used for producing SMC. Although TMC is prepared as a continuous length of material, it is cut into slabs for curing and storage because it is thicker than SMC. SMC is usually 1" thick, but may range from 1/4" to 3" in thickness. TMC may range from 1/2" to 4" in thickness. TMC is stronger because some of the fiberglass fibers may be positioned vertically, and more filler may be added. A most significant difference between SMC and TMC is that in making TMC, the glass fibers are mixed with the paste prior to being deposited on the carrier or release film, and thus no kneading of the composite sandwich is necessary when TMC is made into slabs. This therefore places different requirements on the carrier or release film as tear strength may not be as critical for carrier release film used to make TMC.
BMC is also a composite material of resins, fillers and reinforcements. Typically, it comprises 30% resins, 50% fillers and additives and 20% reinforcement, such as glass fiber. It may also contain catalysts. The high filler loadings can provide improved stiffness and fire retardness. BMC is manufactured by preparing a putty-like molding compound comprising the above-noted components in a "ready to mold" form. Molding pressures usually range from about 350 to 2000 psi at temperatures of between 250 and 350.degree. F. BMC can be added into precise shapes with various types of inserts, the moldings can be extremely complex. One limitation of BMC is the loss of strength caused by degradation of glass fiber reinforcements during energy-intensive mixing.
BMC is primarily used as a replacement for cast metals. The actual physical characteristics of BMC are determined primarily by the choice of resin and desired end use. Possible end uses include: electrical grade; low shrink/general purpose; appliance/structural; low profile; automotive grade; and corrosion resistant. Major applications of BMC include: air conditioner components; pump housings; circuit breakers; computer and business equipment components; garbage disposal housings; motor parts; power tools; gear cases; electrical insulators; and circuit covers.
In selecting a carrier release film there are some basic requirements or properties that are preferably met for the film to be suitable. While styrene barrier, moisture barrier, and mechanical strength are relevant, most important are release from the paste composite, be it SMC, BMC, or TMC, and the cost of the release film.
RELEASE FROM THE SMC PASTE
The film must release cleanly from the molded product surface. If any of the film is left behind this will affect the final painted finish of the surface. The film must also not carry any of the paste as it is peeled away from the molded surface. This is generally considered to be one of the most important, if not the most important, property for a commercially useful carrier release film. Typically, this film property signals that the film will exhibit an adequate level of the majority of any of the other desirable properties for such films.
FILM PRICE
This property speaks for itself given that it is important to keep costs as low as possible and yet produce quality product. At the same time, since the film does not form part of the final product and is either thrown away or recycled, its cost is significant and efforts to keep it to a minimum are constant.
There have been a number of different types of films proposed for use as release films in the manufacture of molded composites. Examples include low density polyethylene (LDPE), high density polyethylene (HDPE), a laminate of HDPE/Nylon/HDPE, nylon, polyvinylidene chloride and cellophane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,829, which issued Apr. 24, 1984 to Bollen, Degrassi and Sacks, there is described a low crystallinity polyamide film comprising a blend of 90 to 70 wt. % of a polyamide having a crystallinity of less than 35% and 10 to 30 wt. % of a polyolefin component. The polyolefin component, which is a linear high molecular weight polymer of alpha-olefins, copolymer of alpha-olefin and vinyl acetate monomers or an alkyl acrylate, has a crystallinity of less than 50%.
In Sipos' Australian Accepted Specification No. 628105, published Sep. 10, 1992, there is claimed a film for use as a release film made from a blend comprising i) from 2 to 25 wt. % of a grafted terpolymer having two of the three monomers selected from the group consisting of C.sub.2 to C.sub.20 alpha-olefins, and wherein the grafted terpolymer is grafted with a grafting monomer selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, itaconic acid, crotonic acid, 5-norbornene-2,3 dicarboxylic acid, methyl-5-norbornene-2,3 dicarboxylic acid, maleic anhydride, dimethylmaleic anhydride, monosodium maleate, disodium maleate, acrylamide, itaconic anhydride, citraconic anhydride, maleimide, N-phenylmaleimide, diethyl fumarate, vinyl pyridines, vinyl silanes, 4-vinyl pyridine vinyltriethoxysilane and allyl alcohol, ii) from 5 to 25 wt. % of a non-grafted terpolymer having two of the three monomers selected from the group consisting of C.sub.2 to C.sub.20 alpha-olefins, iii) an aliphatic polyamide and iv) from 0 to 25 wt. % an alpha-olefin polymer selected from the group consisting of homopolymers of ethylene, homopolymers of propylene, homopolymers of butene-1, copolymers of ethylene and a C.sub.3 to C.sub.10 alpha-olefin, copolymers of ethylene and acrylic acid, copolymers of ethylene and methacrylic acid, copolymers of ethylene and vinyl acetate, and ionomeric polymers derived from copolymers of ethylene and acrylic acid or methacrylic acid; said alpha-olefin monomers being present in the grafted terpolymer and the non-grafted terpolymer in amounts of up to 80 wt. % of the terpolymers; the total content of the alpha-olefin polymer, the grafted terpolymer and the non-grafted terpolymer being equal to or less than 30 wt. % of the blend, and the balance of the blend being an aliphatic polyamide, the melt viscosities of said polyamide, terpolymer and grafted terpolymer being selected such that the blend is homogeneous:
In Sipos' Australian Accepted Specification No. 621956, published Mar. 26, 1992, there is claimed a release film made from a blend comprising from 5 to 25 wt. % of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.20 alpha-olefin polymer grafted with an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon with at least one functional group, and from 95 to 75 wt. % of an aliphatic polyamide, the melt viscosities of said polyamide and graft polyolefin being selected such that the blend is homogeneous.
Calcium stearate is known as a processing aid for the manufacture of resins and it is also known to be used as a metal mold release agent. However it has not been used as a release agent in release film used in the manufacture of molding composites.
While there are commercial products that are currently used as a carrier or release films in this area, there remains a need for a carrier or release film which meets the above requirements to a greater extent, particularly if those films offer cost advantages.